I see you
by Knows-it-all
Summary: No one hides from Klaus, not even Caroline. One-shot


She stood in the corner. Watching. Waiting.

He was supposed to be here tonight. So why wasn't he? This place screamed danger, not a place for her to be. She had been waiting for half an hour, but he has not shown up. She didn't want to be here, she hadn't wanted to come but it was necessary and she was considering leaving when he walked in. These thoughts flew from her head, in fact, every thought flew from her head as she caught sight of him and blinked. Then she stared. He seemed angry. It was not only etched in the hard line of his strong jaw, his lips pressed together in unconcealed annoyance or his gaze sharp on the scene that lay before him. It was physical. A swell of vibrating heat that filled the room. She wasn't the only one who noticed. With some effort, tearing her eyes away from him, she saw those closest to him had turned to look at him, some were even taking a few steps away to retreat. She doesn't blame them. She was all the way across the room in the corner and she still felt it. But if she was close, she, too, would shift away. It was terrifying. Utterly. She doesn't know what the hell happened to make him this angry. The last time he was like this was- no she doesn't remember the last time he was this angry. Her eyes swept the space. The bar was mostly crowded with werewolves, witches and vampires. But all had stood up when he walked in, with the people she doesn't know and one person she knows. Her eyes went back to where he was standing and they did this hesitantly. Part of her wanted to make her presence known and part of her was scared to because he would demand an explanation as to why she was there.

She couldn't exactly come right out and tell him that she had been spying on him for a week. Hiding, and following him everywhere he goes. The purpose of her coming to the city was not to talk to him or alert him that she was there, she wanted to know the truth about something. Something that was unbelievable and found herself wishing that it wasn't true. But she had seen it, heard them talk about it and SHE was always around them. It had taken her two days before she accepted the truth. He was really having a baby and she was so disgusted by it. It wasn't the baby, it was the person he slept with. She can't believe that he sunk that low. She can't picture him playing daddy with his daughter.

What surprised her was how many enemies he had in New Orleans. She had always known he had a lot all around the world, but living in the same city with some of his enemies around, spending each and everyday knowing that they weren't safe. At least back in her town they weren't so many people that were hell-bent in killing him. She pitied him. So much. And to be honest she wanted to leave immediately, but she couldn't yet. She had wanted to stay for a few more days before she leave. Today was her last day in his city. Watching him one more time wouldn't hurt.

If she didn't know him, she would have bolted out of the bar. She could see how a lot of them were too scared to look at him. This was because a hybrid who could walk into a bar with a dangerous look on his face, be there a moment and fill the room with a searing, angry vibe was pretty scary.

She watched him roared in anger and flashed in front of a trembling vampire before he grabbed him by the collar and tossed him aside. She flinched. She doesn't want to be there if he was going to be like that. Especially if he sees her, his anger would be directed at her. This was the reason why she was hiding in a dark corner. He was talking to a dark skinned man, threatening him and she had no idea why. It seemed to last an hour but probably lasted around two minutes. There was going to be a fight, she knew it. She doesn't want to be here when it happens. She took a good look at him for the last time, Then she was through the door and outside.

She could have flashed away or run but instead she chose to walk. It was a good thing no one would see her because it was dark outside and she covered her face with a hoodie. She had just walked for twenty seconds when she heard a low, smooth, very deep, familiar annoyed man's voice asking, "Are you leaving so soon?" She froze in shock. It couldn't be. He can't be here. She must be imagining him. But she turned around, slowly. Standing not very far from her in his gray Henley and leather jacket was indeed him. He had his hands behind his back. The sight of him nearly knocked her off her feet. Her gaze riveted to the man who was even more striking than she had remembered. Her breathing became as ragged as her heartbeat. She felt that inexplicable pull to him again.

He looked pissed. Oh my. She opened her mouth and closed it. His angry, dark gaze sliced to her as his legs started bringing him to her. Crap! No, no, no. She shifted a bit, ready to get the hell out of there when his voice stopped her again.

"Don't you dare," he warned. Yes. He was definitely pissed. Why couldn't her legs work? Why didn't she flash away when she got out of the bar? Because she didn't know he would follow her out here. He stood in front of her. "Hello Caroline," he murmured, the vibration of his voice making her ache all over. God. Not now. Not when she was so angry with him. Then he smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile. It was a dark smile that was full of promises.

"Klaus," she choked out.

"What are you doing here? In my city?"

She inhaled sharply. "Why is that any of your business?"

A ghost of a smile touched his lips and made him impossibly more handsome. "I find it my business when I'm being followed all the time."

He knows! Oh my god he knows she had been following him. Why did she think that he wouldn't see her? She had been careful. How the hell did he know? Calm down, Caroline. He doesn't have to know. She would deny following him. Yeah, that was what she was going to do. Deny.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said with a blank face.

He laughed, "Don't deny it, sweetheart. You think you can come to my city without me knowing? I've known you were here the moment you step foot in New Orleans."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Klaus, but you're not worth following." Caroline knew it was a lie and she expected him to be hurt. His lips were slightly curved in the most arrogant smile she had ever seen. She so didn't expect that.

"What is it going to take for you to accept that you've been following me, Caroline?"

"A miracle," she shot.

He smirked his trademark smirk. "Or proof." She frowned. Proof? She watched him brought out an envelope from his jacket, wondering what on earth he was doing. She stared at him, more confused than ever. He held the envelope before pushing it toward her but then changed his mind and pulled it back before she could grab it. Carefully, he opened it and pull out some pictures. Caroline couldn't see whose pictures it was and thankfully she didn't have to wait long before he gave them to her.

Holy shit. She nearly fainted when she saw the pictures. It was her. In different clothes and different places. Hiding from sight. How the hell did he get the pictures? Did he have her followed too? She was too embarrassed to look at him. She held the pictures so tightly. So stupid of her. if it wasn't her in this situation, Caroline would have laughed.

"Well, what do you say to that?"

"I..you see...I," she stammered. She felt him come closer until their body was brushing against each other. Klaus lifted her chin up with his finger.

"Why were you following me, Caroline?" His voice lowered. "Why didn't you come to me?"

Come right out and say it, Caroline. Tell him you wanted to see if Tyler was telling the truth when he told you about Klaus and Hayley. "How did you get the pictures?" She asked the question she had been wondering about ever since he showed her the pictures.

"I saw you the first time you followed me. I was surprised and a bit confused. I didn't talk to you because it was obvious you didn't want to me to know you were in New Orleans." He let out a throaty chuckle. "I told one of my men to follow you and take pictures of you. I knew you were going to deny it."

All this time someone had been following her, taking pictures of her. It was creepy. But isn't that what she had been doing for a week? Minus the pictures. Caroline had thought she was a pro at hiding, but what she didn't know was that Klaus had seen her on the first day.

"Now tell me, sweetheart. Why are you here?"

"You're going to have a baby," she blurted out. Klaus took a step back, looking dare she say scared?

His jaw tightened. "And?"

She cracked a smile. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you. Hayley will be a great mum and you a great dad." They both knew she was being sarcastic. It was so painful admitting it out loud, but there was nothing she could do but accept the fact that he was having a baby with Hayley McSlutface.

"Caroline.." he pleaded.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I don't care, Klaus. I just came here to see if it was true. And it is. Don't worry, I'll be on my way now."

Then he kissed her. He moved in fast, but she saw it coming and didn't turn away. She shoved a hand in his hair and clenched it tight, holding him still as she sucked on his lower lip. His groan was the most erotic sound she had ever heard. Shocked by the fury of her reaction, she wrenched away, gasping. Klaus followed, nuzzling the side of her face, his lips brushing over her ear. He was breathing hard. Her heart was pounding. And she could hear the blood rushing past her eardrums.

"I miss you, love," he whispered roughly. I miss you too. She wanted to say. His tongue traced the shell of her ear and she shivered. It felt like every cell in her body was straining toward his. Resisting him took an impossible amount of energy, draining her and making her feel tired.

"Klaus, no." He inhaled deeply, and then pulled away. He looked at her with a pained expression. She sighed. "We can't do this, Klaus. Wasn't last time enough for you?"

His mouth thinned. "Is that a serious question?" She glared at him. "Fine. It wasn't enough, sweetheart. It can never be enough."

"I didn't come here to sleep with you."

Amusement spread across his face, "No, Caroline. You didn't come here to sleep with me," he mocked.

she glared at him again. "God, I have forgotten how annoying you can be." He smiled at that. "But I'm really happy that you're going to be a father."

"Thank you, love. Hayley and I, we don't have feelings for each other just in case you're wondering about that. There's never been anyone but you, Caroline."

She just smiled, but in her head she was screaming and jumping in joy. "See you around, Klaus," she said as she started to walk away.

"Wait." she stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Next time you are here, sweetheart, don't hide. But I'd love to see you try. No matter how much you try to hide from me, I'll always see you, Caroline. Just come to me. No more hiding."

Caroline chuckled. "We will see." When she started walking away again, he stopped her.

"Oh, and Caroline?"

"What?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Don't fall in love with anyone."

She grinned widely. "Goodbye, Klaus."

"Until then, Caroline.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Kisses**


End file.
